


Magic Fingers

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Donut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When vibrators are no longer up to par, Donut finds a different way to get her rocks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Art trade with randomdraggon.tumblr.com
> 
> I absolutely love their facecanon for Lopez, so I vaguely incorporated it into this fic. My hands hurt, but this was fun. I'm a huge slut for Robonut and RoboDocnut

As it turned out, hormones made Donut's sex drive go through the roof. It wasn't as if she wasn't bad enough already; she'd gone through five different vibrators in the span of a few months when she'd first arrived on Chorus, and that was before Grey had given her the means to transition.

With heightened sex drive, however, came a need for something stronger than what Donut was used to. Her usual vibrators just weren't enough-- even at their highest setting, they left her disappointed at night. Then, she'd gotten an idea: a robot could basically do the same thing, right? Sarge wouldn't pass up the chance to install something of that caliber!

Which is how Lopez ended up underneath Donut, stripped of his outer armor shell and two fingers in her ass. If the android was capable of blushing, he'd figured he be bright red right now from just listening to the way she moaned. He constantly damned his creator for giving him such realistic human senses, but this... this was a blessing. He could feel the pink marine shaking on his fingers, even though he hadn't even begun to vibrate. She looked ready to blow already.

Donut sunk down completely on his fingers, eyes half shut with lust and a vice like grip around his wrist. "I-I'm ready," she whispered softly, staring down at him. Lopez simulated a gulped and nodded, switching on the vibration function. Her reaction was immediate-- she let out a scream and arched her back, her entire body shuddering. She was absolutely paralyzed around him, her ass clenching as she came, cum landing on Lopez's chest. He turned off the vibration and removed his fingers, shivering when she let out a disappointed moan and fell onto the bed beside him.

Immediately, Donut clung full body to Lopez, who stiffened beside her. He felt vulnerable without his chassis; he didn't like being without it-- he felt too human. The woman had one hell of a hold on him, however, and the android eventually gave in, letting his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close before he shut down for the night.


End file.
